


Full Moon|| nomin

by castle_intheair



Category: Aespa (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Donghyuck Does Magic, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Full Moon, Happy Ending, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Jeno Are Best Friends, Huang Ren Jun & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, M/M, Mentioned Huang Ren Jun, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Mentioned Park Sooyoung | Joy, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castle_intheair/pseuds/castle_intheair
Summary: Werewolves have always been known to be mythical creatures of the full moon nights.  But what happens when one night, Jeno comes back home to Jaemin with a huge bite mark that might have come from a werewolf?With the help of their best friend Renjun and Renjun's magical friend, they help Jaemin in protecting himself from this vicious creature that just so happened to be his lover.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

☾

A day in March 1923

The story begins with a lovely couple. Two boys, one named Na Jaemin, the other Lee Jeno. They lived happily together in a small cottage near a deep and mysterious forest. Jaemin was a skinny little boy who loved to cook, so he constantly stayed at home to whip up delicious dishes for his significant other or just go buy groceries at the market. Jeno was a botanist who enjoyed learning and studying plants. He would constantly visit the forest or stay at his work station discovering new plants. No matter how busy he was though, he would always make time to cuddle with his lover.

That was them, living their quiet and happy life away from the bustling streets. They lived each day to the fullest with much content, not knowing that one day, all of it may change.

One bright and early morning, Jaemin was outside the cottage watering his precious plants and flowers that Jeno had brought back for him during his trips exploring into the deep forest. Jeno soon appeared behind him and gave him a back hug.

"Morning nono! Look at the flowers, aren't they lovely?" Jaemin exclaimed.

"Yes, they are, but not as lovely as you." Jeno placed his head on Jaemin's shoulder.

Jaemin turned around to look at Jeno, only to see him wearing his outfit for exploring. The early morning sun shone and gave everything a small hint of yellow, and it made Jeno look even more beautiful too.

"You're going to go into the forest again?" Jaemin placed his hands on the sides of Jeno's face.

"Yea, but I promise I'll be back by night." Jeno flashed his eye smile.

"Stay safe out there alright? I'll make your favourite seafood soup when you come home yeah?" Jaemin said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry too much, this isn't even my first time going into the forest. What harm could it do to me?"

Right before Jeno stepped foot into the forest, Jaemin ran up to him and planted a small kiss onto his lips before whispering, "Please take care of yourself."

☾

Soon after Jeno left, Jaemin found himself missing him already, hence deciding to take a trip into the market to buy some fresh food. He grabbed his weaved basket and went off.

The people at the markets greeted him with smiles plastered on their faces, as Jaemin was known as the "local sweetheart". Jaemin waved to everyone he met at the market, walking pass the different shops and stalls, he finally stopped at the seafood stall.

"Good morning, Auntie Kim!"

"Morning sweetie, what can I get for you today?"

"Hmm, I need fish, mussels, prawns and squid. Thank you."

"Making seafood soup again I guess?" Auntie Kim questioned.

"Yep, Jeno went into the forest again today, I promised him that I would do so."

Jaemin waved goodbye to her and headed over to the vegetable stall.

"Hello, Uncle Lee!" Jaemin greeted the moment he saw the stall owner.

"Well hello, again Jaemin! What do you need today?"

"I need tomatoes, garlic, onions, celery and parsley please."

The man handed over the vegetables and Jaemin paid for them, before placing them into his bag and made his way to visit an old friend.

"RENJUN AH!!" Jaemin boomed as he entered his friend's store.

He walked over to the dark wooden table right in front of the doors and saw as his friend hunched over something.

His very close friend, Huang Renjun, studies mythical creatures. Eventually opening a shop filled with books and information about any type of legendary creature. Jaemin didn't believe in these creatures he hears from stories told to him but supported his friend with much interest anyway.

After a small chit chat, Jaemin bid farewell to his best friend and went back home to store the food he had bought.

☾

Jaemin spent the rest of the day knitting and doing gardening before he knew it, it was already nightfall, meaning Jeno would be home any minute now.

He looked up into the sky and saw the moon, it was the night of a full moon, the moon glowed a shining silver. What a beautiful night, Jaemin thought.

Now, Jaemin will play the waiting game. He watched as the hands of the grand clock move slowly, one by one. He soon fell asleep, only to be awakened by the sound of a thunderstorm. The raindrops hitting the window accompanied with the night sky was enough to remind Jaemin that his loverboy was still missing from sight. He paced through the dark hallways just to find nothing but the pot of cold seafood soup he had stirred up just sitting on the countertop.

Jaemin sat on the couch, waiting anxiously as he stared into the abyss, only to be filled with negative thoughts flooding into his brain.

What if Jeno lost his way home?

What if Jeno fainted in the forest?

Was Jeno bitten by something or injured?

What if Jeno couldn't make it?

Just then, he heard the door open. Jaemin immediately whipped his head around and saw Jeno. A drenched Jeno, with a large bite mark on his upper arm.

"Oh, Jeno! I was so worried that you couldn't make it back! What happened? Are you okay?" Jaemin bombarded Jeno with questions as he ran and hugged Jeno tightly even though he was wet from head to toe.

"Bitten. By a wolf." Jeno said in short words.

Jaemin immediately brought Jeno into their room and took out bandages. He gently cleaned Jeno's wound after he had showered. Clearing away the blood, he realised how large the bite was.

"How big was the wolf?" Jaemin asked in concern.

"Not sure, it was dark, but I could tell it was definitely a wolf by its glowing gold eyes."

Jaemin sighed and quickly bandages up Jeno's arm, before engulfing him in a big hug.

"I missed you nono," Jaemin said as he kissed Jeno's cheek.

Afterwards, Jeno and Jaemin warmed up the seafood soup and ate it, then plopped into bed, falling into a deep slumber in the embrace of each others warmth.

☾


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the plot. :)

☾

The same day of March 1923 but we follow Jeno this time

Jeno stepped into the forest, taking a deep breath and smelling the luscious smell of trees and plants, all while taking in the greenery.

The forest has always been a big part of Jeno's life. That's where he met Jaemin, the love of his life, where he found his passion for plants and where he brought Jaemin for their very first date.

It was beautiful, definitely, but everyone around him constantly warned him about the dangers of going too deep. He never understood.

"Jeno, don't go too deep into the forest, or it will catch you." His mother would say.

"Jeno, stay out of the forest at night, it's too dangerous." His father would warn.

"Jeno, be careful. There are creatures out there you might not know about." His close friend Renjun would urge him.

"Jeno, please stay safe. I don't want you hurt." Jaemin would always sigh in fear whenever Jeno was going into the forest.

Jeno quickly brushed those thoughts aside and when looking for new plants. He stepped deeper into the forest unknowingly and soon found a lucky bag orchid, a rare plant. The flowers were in full bloom. Jeno swiftly dug its roots out and placed them very carefully into his bag.

☾

At around noon, Jeno stopped and rested under a large tree, taking out the lunch Jaemin had packed for him. He munched on the sandwiches and looked through the notes he had made for the various plants he had seen.

As soon as the sun set, Jeno was on his way out of the forest. The forest at night was eerily quiet, only the sound of the leaves rustling and his footsteps on the grass. He could see the sky when he looked up. It was a full moon night, Jeno remembered how much Jaemin loved staying out at full moon nights. According to Jaemin, full moon nights increase the chances of your wishes coming true.

Just then, he heard a quick flash and crunch behind him. He turned around but no one was there. He continued carrying his lamp and walked.

The next moment though, he swore he saw a pair of bright gold eyes watching him, but it disappeared.

Jeno was now cautious. He recognised those eyes, they belong to wolves. He wasn't scared, but his heart was thumping fast.

Right then, a loud wolf howl behind him. Jeno knew, at that moment, that he needed to run for dear life. He needed to escape quickly.

When he started running, he could very clearly hear running steps behind him too. Jeno was athletic, but that wolf was faster.

A large black paw appeared and grabbed his coat, attempting to catch him. Jeno dropped his only source of light on accident and threw his coat at the creatures face.

The only thought he had at that moment was to run and make it out of the forest for Jaemin.

So that's what he did, he ran as fast as his legs could, the large wolf though, wasn't giving up either. Right at that moment, the creature jumped forward and bit Jeno's upper arm. Blood started flowing out, too much blood. Jeno could feel himself weakening at every second.

It was then a thunderstorm started, the immediately let go and ran off into the distance when the first strike of thunder sounded. Before Jeno could realise, heavy rain started pouring down.

Jeno was exhausted, he gathered all the energy he had and ran out of the forest seeing that he was nearing his home.

Jeno opened the door with all his might and met eyes with Jaemin's.

Jaemin quickly flew to him and helped him with his wound. The wound didn't hurt, maybe because it was too deep and his whole arm was already numb. He didn't care though, he was just thankful that he had finally made it out to see his lover.

They ate Jaemin's delicious seafood soup and got into bed, where Jaemin cuddled him and both of them snuggled into a deep sleep.

However, what Jeno didn't realise, was how fast his wound was healing. Maybe by morning, his wound would be almost entirely healed.

☾

The next day of March 1923

The next morning, Renjun came over to visit Jeno hearing that he got injured. Jaemin was just about to clean his wound when Renjun appeared at the door. They sat at the dining table after greeting each other and talking about their life. Renjun watched as Jaemin removed Jeno's bandage.

"Wait. How did your wound heal so fast?" Jaemin asked in a confused tone.

"Hm?" Jeno looked over at his upper arm and his eyes widened in surprise.

"This doesn't look as bad as how Jaemin described," Renjun said.

"No, you don't know how bad it was last night. Blood just kept flowing out, and the bite was really deep, but I don't know how come..." Jaemin trailed off.

Renjun studied the bite marks, it looked like it belonged to a wolf's, but there was something strange. It might be shaped like a wolf's, but two of the bite marks are significantly deeper than the others.

"Jeno, what bit you?" Renjun asked.

"I'm pretty sure it was a wolf."

"How did it look like? Did you see the colour of its eyes?"

"Yea, it had green eyes, very bright gold eyes."

"I knew it!!" Renjun jumped up from his seat, scaring the other two due to his sudden behaviour.

"You weren't bitten by an ordinary wolf, but a werewolf," Renjun explained.

"Nice prank Renjun, werewolves aren't real." Jeno smiled.

"No, look." Renjun opened his book of notes.

There was a page, spawled with Renjun's cursive handwriting and pictures of what seemed like shadows of wolf-like creatures.

"Werewolves seemed to have been sighted as long as we can remember, in fact, the first werewolf appeared during 60 AD. They may seem fake and all, but no, I'm telling you, they are real. Werewolves are known to have either blue or gold eyes, or rarely, red or green. Werewolves are also immortal unless getting burnt or decapitated, they will live forever."

"I'm not sure whether I should believe this," Jaemin said.

"Same here." Jeno agreed.

"Werewolves are people who turn into vicious, powerful wolf-like creatures on every full moon night per month. They usually consume human hearts, werewolves can change normal humans into a species of themselves whether through a scratch with a claw or a bite, although a bite has higher chances. Werewolves also have super senses of sight, smell, and hearing. Not only that, werewolves are also very fast and have quick healing abilities. A werewolf can also share its thoughts with other werewolves. A werewolf usually has two large sharp teeth near the front of its upper jaw. Therefore, I can conclude that Jeno was bitten by a werewolf." Renjun ended his speech and closed his book.

"Then will Jeno become a werewolf?" Jaemin questioned.

"We are not sure of that yet, which can be very dangerous. Most humans who turned into werewolves will progressively feel different in the next few weeks of getting bitten. Some include physical changes like growing more muscular and increasing body temperature. Most of them would also have an increased appetite, growing taller in height and their speed of hair growth increases. Jaemin, you should monitor Jeno for the next few weeks."

"I will. Don't worry Jeno." Jaemin said and kissed Jeno's cheek.

"When will be the next full moon?" Jeno asked.

"I don't know. Do I look like an astronomer to you?" Renjun frowned at his friends.

That was what Jaemin was going to do. He is going to watch Jeno very carefully. He will definitely wish that Jeno does not become a werewolf, he wants Jeno to be normal but what can he expect?

☾

The last day of March 1923

Jaemin had written down every single weird thing that has happened during the last few weeks.

1\. Jeno grew taller

One morning when Jaemin woke up, he crept out of bed and saw Jeno cooking in the kitchen. He sat at the top of the staircase and watched Jeno from afar. He felt like Jeno had grown taller, but he couldn't be sure, maybe it was just because of the distance in between them. When he finally went down to the kitchen though, he realised how wrong he was. 

He walked up to Jeno and wow, before this Jeno was just slightly taller than Jaemin, maybe just one or two centimetres taller, but now Jeno was half a head taller than Jaemin. Jaemin felt like a short-pants talking to Jeno at any moment.

"You grew taller. By a lot" Jaemin added the last part after a short pause.

"Oh really?" Jeno couldn't believe it either.

"At least now I can carry you up higher to grab the fruits from our fruit trees during harvest?" Jeno said, seeing Jaemin's sad face.

2\. Jeno constantly felt warm

Jeno was sort of forbidden from going into the forest from that incident, so it meant so much more time for Jeno is spend with Jaemin. One night, Jeno was sitting on the bed reading a book and Jaemin barged in and jumped on top of him.

Jaemin was about to say something but then swiftly placed his hand on Jeno's forehead.

"Are you sick? You feel very warm." Jaemin stated.

Jeno touched his own forehead but felt no difference.

Before Jeno could say anything, Jaemin rushed out of the room to write something down.

"Let's just hope it's a small cold or something." Jaemin sighed.

3\. Jeno had an increasing appetite

"Jaemin found himself needing to cook a larger portion for any type of food he made. Maybe Jeno was just going through puberty again, Jaemin would tell himself.

He could tell that Jeno's appetite increased as the bag of rice that could be finished in around two weeks finished in one week.

"Jeno, you've been eating a lot lately," Jaemin said and puffed his cheeks.

"Maybe because I just need more energy." Jeno smiled and hugged Jaemin.

☾

Jaemin looked down at his notebook filled with the notes he had taken down about Jeno's changes. He had told Renjun that he would go and inform him about them today. He had woken up bright and early, careful not to wake Jeno, he wrote a note and left it on the dining table before running to town.

Dear my baby samoyed,

I would be taking a trip to town today to stock up on food and visiting Renjun! I've cooked breakfast already, simply reheat it and enjoy! Take care while I'm gone, I'll be back by evening! :D

-nana ♡

The moment Jaemin stepped onto the concrete paths of the town and market, he rushed to Renjun's shop. He wondered if Renjun had refurnished and repainted it because it looked a little different from the last time he was here.

Renjun's head immediately popped up from his notes when he heard the doorbell ring, signalling someone had come in.

"Hey, Renjun. I'm here to tell you about everything I've noticed about Jeno."

"I do not like where is this going," Renjun sighed and gestured for Jaemin to follow him to the secret room behind the bookcase.

"Wait, who's going to take care of your shop?" Jaemin asked, worried.

"No one. It will take care of itself, it's not like anyone would want to steal from here." Renjun shrugged.

Jaemin realised that Renjun has replaced many of the books with new collections of werewolves and sightings. Jaemin wanted to look at one but was dragged to sit down by Renjun.

Renjun closed the curtains, lit up some candles, sat down and nodded, signalling that everything is okay now. Jaemin immediately took his journal out from his bag and placed it on the table, before flipping and clearly explaining every page.

Renjun closely examined everything that was written down and sighed deeply.

"You need to stop sighing and start talking!" Jaemin snapped, getting impatient.

"I haven't seen any real werewolves, so we can't confirm it. I did help you search up when the next full moon would be, with the help of a friend." Renjun rested his head in his hand.

"Jeno, wouldn't hurt me when he turns into a werewolf right?"

"I'm not sure, some books say they will completely forget who they are while others say they will only remember those dearest to them."

"When...will be the next full moon?"

"Well, I only got the information today and sadly, it's tomorrow."

"TOMORROW? APRIL 1ST?" Jaemin gasped and jumped up from the seat.

"Please take care though, tomorrow we will find out the truth." Renjun patted Jaemin's back as he sat back down slowly.

"I guess..." Jaemin whispered.

☾

1st April 1923

Today was the day, Jaemin wondered whether he should be worried or not. He was glum the whole day, feeling that he needed to be neutral. He prayed that Jeno would not become a werewolf, but if he does, he wouldn't hurt him.

When he was making breakfast, Jeno back hugged him and rested his head on Jaemin's head.

"Morning, baby," Jeno muttered, still sleepy.

"Morning," Jaemin said, putting his focus back to cooking.

Jeno sensed that something was wrong, but he knew better than to ask Jaemin when he was cooking. The last time something like this happened Jaemin threw the whole breakfast at Jeno's face.

Both of them settled down for breakfast and Jeno volunteered to wash the dishes. Jaemin then ran upstairs to their bedroom.

When Jeno entered, he saw Jaemin with a notebook, he could recognise that it was Renjun's, by the cover and handwriting. He stepped closer and saw that Jaemin was reading about werewolves.

"Oh Jeno, you're here. I-um." Jaemin stuttered and quickly closed the book.

"You don't really believe what Renjun said about me, right?"

"No...I was just researching because I thought they were cool..." Jaemin trailed off and ran out.

Jaemin decided that he needed some time off, so he went out for a walk.

He wondered if he should tell Jeno about the full moon today, or just keep it to himself. He thought about all the possibilities tonight, he wasn't fearful, but curious instead.

He felt like he was slowly trying to escape and avoid Jeno, why would he do that though? Jeno was the love of his life, the one that brought him joy when he was sad, the one that stayed by his side through his difficulties, the one who accepted him for who he is...

Why was he trying to distance himself from Jeno just because Jeno might be a werewolf? Shouldn't Jaemin accept who Jeno is?

He was so deep in thought that he didn't realise another boy with slightly tan skin walk up to him.

"Hi, I'm Donghyuck. I saw you looking kind of distressed. Mind sharing your problems? Don't worry, I won't spill." The boy said.

Jaemin immediately snapped out of his thoughts and stared at the boy. He could tell that Donghyuck was probably around the same age as him, but a little shorter.

"I would tell you but I'm afraid you would just laugh."

"Is it...something supernatural?"

"It's just, my lover might," Jaemin took a deep breath," He might be a werewolf."

Jaemin had expected Donghyuck to laugh but he just muttered an "I see."

"What do you mean by might be?" Donghyuck asked.

"Well, my friend told me that today is a full moon night. I guess I'll find out whether he is a werewolf tonight but I'm just hoping werewolves aren't real."

"How do I address you, my friend?"

"Jaemin. My name is Jaemin."

"I'm sorry to break it to you, Jaemin, but werewolves are very much real. It's just quite rare to see one." Donghyuck explained.

"And how do I know that you're not bluffing me?"

"I've seen one."

"That doesn't prove it."

"You'll soon see one too, better be careful."Donghyuck finally whispered and patted Jaemin's back, before Jaemin could say anything else, Donghyuck disappeared.

Jaemin had simply just chosen to brush it off.

☾

The rest of the passed in a breeze, it seemed like it was just morning but now the sun had already set.

Jaemin had cooked dinner much earlier than normal, much to Jeno's surprise. Jaemin wanted everything to be set before night came. He even rushed Jeno and made him sleep right during the sunset.

Jaemin had unknowingly started cuddling with Jeno and soon fell asleep too.

Night immediately took over and Jeno has yet to transform. Jaemin was awoken slightly by Jeno's sudden movements. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and saw Jeno's eyes shoot open.

Jeno's pupils contracted, becoming smaller and at the same time, the dark brown eyes slowly turn red. Jaemin gasped and quickly ran off the bed, hiding behind a large plant while watching the whole scene.

Jaemin took in deep breaths as he watched Jeno slowly stand up. Jeno grows taller, his ears become pointed, his nails grow into sharp claws and his mouth grows long and sharp teeth. Jaemin's breath hitched as he placed his arms around his legs to try to appear smaller.

Jaemin looks up into the sky and sees the full moon, much like a silver platter, the same glow shone just like that night when Jeno went into the forest except that this time, the glow was much eerier.

Fear once again enters him as he hears Jeno howl for the first time. He could hear Jeno slowly moving around the room, smelling a scent and hearing a breath in the quiet room.

Jaemin immediately cupped his mouth and nose with his hands and held his breath. His eyes widened and tears started flowing out when he saw Jeno, he looked like a monster. He couldn't believe that the Jeno who was so kind that wouldn't hurt even a fly was what he is now.

Jaemin watched as Jeno moved out of the room, tearing apart multiple furniture and breaking the precious vases that Jaemin had made, before running out of the house.

He ran after him, unaware of the amount of danger he was putting himself in. Tears were still streaming down when werewolf Jeno turned around and stared at him with the most fearful eyes ever.

"Jeno..." Jaemin whispered, hoping that Jeno wouldn't hurt him, but instead, Jeno scratched him with his large claws, forming a large wound.

Just as Jaemin was about to move forward once again, werewolf Jeno started charging towards him at lightning speed. Jaemin ran, as fast as he could but he wasn't active. he knew his life would be gone soon as he could hear the werewolf's footsteps move closer and closer.

Jaemin ran and turned back, only to accidentally trip on a small stone and falling to the ground. He watched in horror and the werewolf cornered him, the tears were gone now, he knew that this would most likely be the end of him. Being killed by his lover, that would be funny.

He shut his eyes, expecting to be eaten alive but he could only hear a spell being cast behind him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked behind, only to see Donghyuck behind him, casting a spell that scared Jeno away. Werewolf Jeno soon ran off whimpering, Jaemin wanted to chase after him but was stopped by Donghyuck.

"Do you even know how dangerous a werewolf is?" Donghyuck muttered and dragged Jaemin to a small hut.

Jaemin assumed that that was where Donghyuck lived, it was right in front of a large oak tree, with multiple different herbs planted in front. The inside was cosy but with a snap of a finger, everything was replaced by a cauldron and potions of all sorts of colours and smells.

"You-you're a wizard?" 

"A sorcerer to be exact but a wizard is fine," Donghyuck said while grabbing different ingredients from the shelves and dropping them into the cauldron.

Jaemin sat down in a seat and watched as the liquid in the cauldron change colour for every ingredient Donghyuck dropped in.

"Werewolf scratches are dangerous, you could die!" Donghyuck complained while placing medicine on Jaemin's wound.

"Thank you for saving me just now," Jaemin thanked him with his head down.

"Was he the one you were talking about today?" Donghyuck spoke again.

"Yes."

"I'm guessing he was bitten?"

"Yes."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I don't want to speak about it."

Just then, there was a knock on the hut's door. Donghyuck immediately went to open it up and in came Renjun, concern in his eyes.

"I heard everything. Are you okay? Why? How?" Renjun bombarded Jaemin with so many questions.

"Leave him for a while, he needs to....chill," Donghyuck said and pushed Renjun away.

"Oh, you wanna fight bro?" Renjun said and started chasing Donghyuck around the room.

That was where Jaemin stayed for the rest of the night, protected in Donghyuck's magic hut.

☾

2nd April 1923

As soon as the sun rose, Jaemin told Donghyuck that he was leaving to go back home. When Jaemin stepped out of the hut though, the house disappeared. 

When he opened the door of his home though, he saw that everything was a mess, broken glass and porcelain, laying on the ground. He walked into his and Jeno's room and saw Jeno sitting on the edge of the bed, in deep thought.

"Jeno..." Jaemin whispered, loud enough for Jeno to hear.

Jeno immediately whipped his head around and rushed to hug Jaemin.

"Where were you? I was so stressed when I saw that you weren't here." Jeno asked as he continued to hug Jaemin tight. Jaemin didn't hug back though.

Jaemin brought Jeno to the living room downstairs, showing him the mess, it looked as though a tornado had happened.

"Did I...do this?" Jeno pointed to the mess everywhere around them.

Jaemin only nodded.

"Do you remember anything?" Jaemin asked as he turned around to face Jeno.

"No. I just woke up lying on the bed, my muscles are sore too."

"You are a werewolf."

"Excuse me, what?"

"You transformed into a werewolf last night." 

"Did I hurt you?" Jeno asked in distress.

"A small scratch but it's fine."

Hearing that, Jeno quickly hugged Jaemin again, whispering a few thousand 'sorry's and 'please forgive me'. They stayed like that for a while, Jeno was trying so hard to process what Jaemin had explained to him, he was a werewolf? Werewolves aren't real right?

The rest of the day was awkward, Jeno could feel that Jaemin was avoiding him, he wondered what sight Jaemin had seen of him, he himself couldn't imagine.

☾

During mid-afternoon, Jaemin went to visit Renjun once again while Jeno was in the study room studying plants.

"Renjun. I need your help."

"What's the problem now?" Renjun asked after bidding a customer goodbye.

"How do I change a werewolf back?"

"Haven't heard of that one," Renjun said and turned around to look at the numerous bookshelves behind him. He traced each one until he found the one he wanted, maroon with large gold letterings that read 'Everything You Need to Know About Werewolves'.

Jaemin watched as Renjun flipped through the many pages until he landed on one.

"There is no recorded way on how to change a werewolf back to a person, but there is a very old English myth about it." Renjun read.

"The myth is that if someone who really trusted and loved the werewolf fully called it by its real name, it would turn back into a human...One part is torn out." Renjun read and cursed under his breath.

"It's okay just continue reading." Jaemin gestured for Renjun to continue.

"There is currently no records or proof that this myth is real or fake, as going close to a werewolf is not only dangerous, most people are not willing to risk their lives just to prove whether this myth is fake or true." Renjun read the last line of the page and closed the book.

"I will try it." Jaemin finally said after a long pause.

"Do you...trust and love Jeno fully?"

That question got Jaemin thinking. Ever since this werewolf craze, Jaemin had seemingly felt himself start to love Jeno less.

It was wrong, how could he do this to someone who stood by him for as long as he could remember? Jaemin was now determined as ever, he now had a clear goal.

☾

Mid May 1923

From that day onwards, Jaemin pushed away any thoughts of Jeno being a werewolf. He promised that he would love Jeno wholeheartedly no matter what, even if Jeno is a zombie or an alien that teleported to Earth, he loved Jeno for his character, not what he was.

Jaemin started cooking lots of Jeno's favourite food, constantly telling him how much he loved him and just tried to show his love h=in the most creative ways possible.

"Jeno baby, I love you."

"Nana, are you okay? This is the" Jeno looked at his markings," 34th time you've told me this today."

"I just wanted to express love."

"Okay then."Jeno chuckled.

Jaemin then raised his arms straight up into the air and just beamed.

"Hm?" Jeno looked at Jaemin, confused,

Jeno stood up from the chair and hugged Jaemin.

"Nah-uh." Jaemin shook his head.

Jeno high-fived Jaemin's hands.

"Nope." Jaemin shook his head and continued smiling.

Jeno carried Jaemin up so he could touch the ceiling.

"No."

Jeno leaned in and kissed Jaemin on the lips while hugging him.

"Yay!" Jaemin exclaimed when they finally separated.

"Anyways, I wanted to ask you to come to pluck some oranges with me!" Jaemin chirped.

Jeno flashed his eye smile and nodded, following Jaemin out to the backyard. Their backyard was filled with many different plants and trees. The orange tree was filled with bright orange oranges and Jaemin thought that it should be about the time he harvested them to make fresh orange juice for them in the morning.

Jaemin placed the weaved basket on the grass and reached to grab the oranges.

"Need a little help?" Jeno asked.

"Yes please." 

Jeno walked forward and carried Jaemin high up so that he could reach every single ripe orange. In the end, they harvested a total of three baskets of oranges from their two orange trees.

"We should give some of these to Renjun and the town people. There's way too much for us to finish anyway." Jaemin explained and Jeno nodded.

That's what they did, both Jeno and Jaemin got small baskets and decorated them with pink ribbons before dividing the oranges into small groups and afterwards going to the market together.

Jaemin had always liked giving people things, it brought him joy seeing the receivers smiling at the gifts. Jeno also started liking gifting shortly after they got together. Good company helps you become a better person, Jeno remembers what his mother would always say to him.

When Jeno brought Jaemin over to his parents for the first time, he remembered how his parents loved him so much, because of his personality and character. They didn't even hesitate to start planning for their marriage. 

Shortly after they got married, they moved into the house they live in now, it was comfy and cosy, although the people in their town took a long time to accept the fact that two boys were married to each other, they soon did. How? They were moved by Jaemin's kindness and how they looked so in love together when they stared at each other.

☾

30th April 1923

Jeno cut off some of the leaves of the wolfsbane he had grown in their backyard and carefully placed them in a small pouch that he had made. He quickly removed the gloves he was wearing and kept them in the drawer of his items.

"Jaemin-ah" Jeno called when he entered their home through the back door.

"Yes?" Jaemin answered from the kitchen.

Jeno could smell the doughnuts being fried by Jaemin as he stepped into the kitchen.

"This is for you." Jeno placed the small pouch into Jaemin's hands.

"Huh? What is this?" Jaemin asked in confusion.

"Wolfsbane. It repels away werewolves, tomorrow is the full moon for May, I want you to be safe." Jeno took Jaemin's hand and placed them in his palm.

"Thank you, but I trust that you wouldn't hurt me." Jaemin gave Jeno a weak smile, hearing that the full moon night was tomorrow.

"Oh! The doughnuts are ready!" Jaemin exclaimed and took the doughnuts from the drying rack and placed them on a plate.

☾

1st May 1923

Jaemin woke up bright and early that day, whipping up a delicious breakfast of bacon and eggs with toast. He also squeezed some oranges that he and Jeno had plucked from the tree a while ago. When he was done, he placed all the food onto a tray and carried them up to their bedroom quietly.

"Morning sunshine!" Jaemin whispered in Jeno's ears when he placed the tray on their bedside table.

Jeno moved a little and pulled Jaemin down to the bed.

"Good morning nana," Jeno said while still half asleep.

"Jeno, you need to eat your breakfast! You've got a long day and night today!" Jaemin scolded but Jeno only hugged Jaemin tighter and pulled him into the covers.

"Oh, I supposed a little cuddling would be nice." Jaemin smiled and placed his arms on Jeno while Jeno placed his arm around his waist.

After ten minutes, Jaemin called Jeno up to eat his breakfast.

He sat on the bed and stared at Jeno in awe while he was eating.

☾

In the afternoon, Jaemin cooked some jjampong(spicy seafood noodle soup) for both of them to enjoy and Jeno even asked for two servings. Jaemin wanted to spend the whole day with Jeno, all the way until night time. In the afternoon Jeno and Jaemin held hands as they walked around the town together. Jeno even bought a flower for Jaemin, much to his delight.

They later went to the town fountain. Both of them each tossed a coin into the waters and placed their hands together to make a wish.

"What did you wish for?" Jaemin asked.

"I wished that we can we together forever. What about you?" Jeno smiled.

"I wished that we will live together and love each other forever." 

☾

Just like a month ago, Jaemin cooked a simple dinner and rushed Jeno to finish it earlier than usual because he couldn't stand thinking that werewolf Jeno hunting people on an empty stomach.

Jeno had voluntarily decided to sit outside the house because he did not want the house to be in a mess like the first time. Jeno did not want to be cleaning the house again.

As if on queue, the moment the moon reached the highest point, Jeno began transforming. Jaemin stayed indoors with wolfsbane littered everywhere, Renjun and Donghyuck were also there with him.

Renjun being there because he wanted to record down the whole scene, having never seen a werewolf before in his whole life and Donghyuck there just in case werewolf Jeno tries to take Jaemin's life again.

The three of them watched from a window as Jeno grew taller, got fangs, grew claws and long ears and howled like a wolf. This sent shivers down Jaemin's spine even though it wasn't the first time he had seen his lover turn into a beast.

"I'm going to follow him," Jaemin spoke softly so only Renjun and Donghyuck could hear him.

Donghyuck tried to stop him but failed to as werewolf Jeno ran into the forest followed by Jaemin.

"We need to follow them!" Renjun whisper-yelled at Donghyuck.

"If we die, I'm blaming it on you."

"Whatever."

Jaemin followed the werewolf into the forest, keeping a safe distance from it. He looked up into the sky once again, this time, there were no clouds in the sky, just the big silver moon hanging there. The moon gave off just enough light for Jaemin to see where he was going.

He didn't even realise how far he had gone into the forest until he saw Jeno pouncing on a deer.

"How does Jaemin know that that is Jeno?" Renjun asked.

"Jeno has red eyes. Rare." Donghyuck said and Renjun immediately started scribbling down notes in his notepad.

Jeno wouldn't kill anything, not even a fly. Jaemin thought in horror when he saw the poor deer dropping dead onto the ground.

Jaemin couldn't stand it, he can't see a poor animal get killed or even eaten by the monster his husband was right now. He stood up from his crouched position and shouted.

"STOP IT!"

"Was that...Jaemin?" Renjun spoke in panic, looking around frantically for his friend.

Renjun pulled Donghyuck to hide behind a large rock that was situated right behind where Jaemin and the werewolf were at.

Both of them peeks a little out to watch the scene unfold.

Werewolf Jeno turned around slowly when he heard the shouting from Jaemin. He moved forward with caution but stopped a metre away.

Jaemin remembered the pouch of wolfsbane that he had and quickly untied it from his sleeve and threw it away.

Renjun wanted to shout but Donghyuck covered his mouth.

"You shouting will only bring more danger to Jaemin's life." Donghyuck scolded.

Renjun had to resist the urge to smack Donghyuck and continued writing down the whole scene.

Jaemin knew he didn't have much time before he would most likely be eaten alive so he took a deep breath and calmed himself down. 

"Nono..." The werewolf growled.

"Nono, it's time to stop and come home, I know this isn't the real you," Jaemin whispered and held out his hand for Jeno.

The soft breeze blew at them and the leaves of the trees rustled, a howl could be heard, but it wasn't from Jeno.

Jaemin thought he was definitely dead when Jeno didn't react but a moment later, Jeno reached out a paw and like magic, he slowly changed back to a human.

When Jeno finally placed his hand in Jaemin's, he was back to who he is, the Jeno that Jaemin knew all along.

Jaemin swiftly pulled Jeno into a big hug and cried in his embrace.

"Yo-you don't know ho-how scared I was...I thought I was going to be eaten by yo-you," Jaemin whimpered to Jeno.

Renjun and Donghyuck stared at the couple in awe from behind the rock.

After Jaemin calmed down, Renjun and Donghyuck popped out from the rock and ran forward to join the hug.

'You did it Jaemin! You tested the myth even though the chances of it not being real was so low. I'm so proud of you!" Renjun said in pride.

"I can't believe it, you proved the myth to be true." Donghyuck smiled and placed his hand on Jaemin's shoulder.

"I love you Jeno."

"I love you too Jaemin," Jeno whispered and wiped off Jaemin's tears.

☾

Little did they know, the torn out paper had magically appeared near them that night, the full myth was as read.

The myth is that if someone who really trusted and loved the werewolf fully called for it, it would turn back into a human. If the werewolf changes back into a human, the person who called for it would be granted eternal life with the werewolf for only someone pure at heart could make a werewolf change.

☾


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending!!

☾

14th October 2020

"Did they live happily together in the end, Teacher Joy?" The little children asked.

No matter how many times Joy had told the story, the kids would never get tired of it, it was well-loved by everyone.

"Of course they did! They lived together happily ever after!" Joy sighed dreamily.

The bell rang signalling the end of school and Joy immediately bolted up to get the children to pack up and go home.

"Bye bye!" Joy waved to the kindergarten kids as they rushed off to their parents.

"Aunty Joy, is the story real?" Joy's niece, Winter, asked as they closed the Kindergarten doors to go home.

"Well, it is only a legend," Joy answered as she held onto Winter's hands to go home.

Winter heard a soft sound and turned back while walking, she swore she saw two boys walking the opposite direction while holding hands and smiling that fit exactly to the descriptions of Jeno and Jaemin in the story that her Aunt would always tell to her and her classmates.

She rubbed her eyes to confirm because she was very sure she saw the boy who looked like Jaemin grow a pair of white angel wings. He turned around while still holding hands with the other and placed his index finger of his other hand to his lips and smiled.

"Are you sure they aren't real?" Winter turned back to her Aunt and asked again to confirm.

"I guess you have to believe in the impossible." Joy smiled and winked at her.

Winter turned around once again to check but the two boys were gone.

☾END☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this novella written by me! I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted. Thank you for supporting me through this writing journey once again after my first book.
> 
> I know this is shameless self-promo but if you liked this book, you should go check out my other book!
> 
> I finished this book in three days and I hope you would continue supporting me and the more stories to come. I appreciate all that you all have done, even if it's just reading one chapter of this book. Everything means so much to me!
> 
> Remember to love yourself and that life will never go smoothly, so don't worry, the storm will soon pass and a rainbow will be there to greet you! You matter, even to me. Please stay safe and take care of yourself. If you ever face any problems in your life, remember to think positive. If you need someone to talk to or listen to your problems, you can dm me on Wattpad or my Twitter!
> 
> You can follow me on my Wattpad @/castle_intheair to get early excess of newer books and faster notifications since most of my works start there!
> 
> Love you!💚💚


End file.
